Be4TS
by AppleIM5
Summary: Sasha, Lanie, Kimmy and Me; Jess. We've gone from garage girl group to semi famous. Like we're not A-List but we've got some fans. And I blame Kimmy entirely for our group name. She has a massive obsession with Leet (or L33T). Anyway, we've booked our summer. Full with gigs at the fairs, carnivals and a heap of charity events.


**Jess Tee **_**has just booked the entire summer for me and my girls! xoxo**_

**with Kimmy O'Shea, Lanie Delaware and Sasha Mayne.**

_34 people like this._

* * *

I grinned at the post and minimised the screen as my phone buzzed.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, you're on speaker by the way." Lanie said. "So what's this about our summer getting booked?" I laughed and got off my chair, wedging my phone between my ear and shoulder, as I started to pull on my boots.

"Well, I was checking out the fairs that are happening and they were looking for some live entertainment." I said slowly. "And my fingers, you know, just happened to slip on the very numbers that were advertising for the live entertainment. You know how these things are accidents?"

"Dude, you rock! So we need to work out songs and stuff right? When's the first one?" Kimmy asked. I hurried out the door and started down the street.

"First one is in a week and a half I think, give or take a few days. I'll check later." I said. "It's the beach. The Boardwalk Annual Carnival." Kimmy squealed and I winced. "By the way, I'm nearly at yours Sash. You guys want anything from the shop?" I asked, fishing in my pocket for my wallet.

"Two tuti-fruity thingies of gum please." Kimmy said. "Sasha wants a KitKat and Lanes would like...dude, what do you want?...Uh she wants a tub of Ben and Gerry's mint ice-cream. She says she'll pay you back." I laughed and the bell chimed over the door.

"Tell her she'd better. I'm on my last leg of borrowing money from the parents." I said, picking up the ice-cream. "Hey Kim, there's no tuti-fruity but there's raspberry?" She made a noise of what I assumed to be agreement and I put that down on the counter as well.

"What songs do you think we should do?" Lanie asked as I paid for everything. "I mean, covers, no covers, originals?" I shrugged before remembering she couldn't see me.

"I reckon a bit of both. I mean, we've got Fighter and Roll Over. Those are pretty decent." I said, thanking the cashier before leaving. "But we could try Fireball. Willow Smith and Nicki Minaj? Or Diva by Beyonce?" Lanie hummed over the phone.

"I wouldn't mind Diva but Fireball is a bit repetitive, to me at least." She said. "So Fighter, Roll Over and Diva. What's our timespace?" I clicked my tongue as I walked up Sasha's driveway.

"I think we've got a big enough time slot for four or so songs." I said, opening the door. "I'm here by the way." Lanie grunted before ending the call. "COME AND GET IT!" I shouted, heading towards the kitchen. Lanie was already in the kitchen and put her phone on the bench before jumping up to sit on the countertop. Sasha hopped over her dog and waved at the fridge.

"There's pizza in there if you want it." She said, taking her KitKat out the bag. "Talk to us, what's happening with the gig?" I stuck the pizza in the microwave and leaned against the cupboard.

"Nothing much. It's a basic gig, four or so songs and a signing afterwards and we get free rides." I explained. "I was telling Lanes I reckon we could do two covers and two originals." Sasha nodded.

"I like that." She said, taking a seat at the counter. "First of all, what covers?" The microwave beeped and I pulled out the plate of steaming pizza, blowing on it before setting it on the table.

"I was thinking something like Diva, by Beyonce, and Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber?" I suggested. "I mean, sung by Bieber it's meh, but if Sasha sung lead it would sound pretty decent." Sasha shrugged and nodded.

"And we were thinking Fighter and Roll Over for our originals?" Lanie said. We all nodded and took a seat somewhere as Lanie took charge of the impromptu meeting.

"So, we'll cut Fighter short a bit, given that it's the longest. We can either cut out the beginning harmony or the instrumental." She said. "And we're gonna need some clothes Kimmy." Kimmy nodded and Lanie tapped a pen on the tabletop. "We really can't do anything until we get the call. And I expect we'll get it by this afternoon." Then Lanie's phone buzzed. "Speak of- No, wrong thing." She muttered, sliding the screen up. "Hey Carlos says Vevo - you know, the YouTube thing - wants to do an interview with us before setting up our own Vevo account. You in?" She asked. Kimmy and I squealed and highfived as Lanie typed a response.

"We HAVE to get changed!" Kimmy said. "My room now!"

* * *

**Jess Tee **_**is heading for an interview with Vevo! So keen! And we get our own Vevo account set up!**_

**with Kimmy O'Shea, Sasha Mayne and Lanie Delaware**

_98 people like this_


End file.
